A Sonic Christmas
by Volcanic the hedgehog
Summary: The Sonic gang is celebrating Christmas on Mobius... that's all I've got, except that I want to say I made this last year and don't really think Amy's that annoying anymore. Review!


**Hello everyone! And welcome to an early Christmas story!**

**This is actually my first Sonic the Hedgehog story in a while...eh.**

**Let's start!**

Everyone meets up at Tails' workshop for Christmas Eve.

"Ho ho ho Merry Christmas" A voice said outside,

" ?" Cream asked,

"Nope it's Sonic The Hedgehog" Sonic said,

"Aaagghh" Two other voices yelled,

"What's that noise?" Tail's asked,

"It sounds like it's coming from the chimney" Amy said,

Volcanic, Howl and Boom fell out of the chimney ontop of eachother.

"Ugh, Sonic you said we were all going down the chimney" Volcanic said,

"Oops I forgot, sorry" Sonic said,

"It's okay, can someone help us up?" Howl said,

"Sure" Tails said grabbing Howl and Volcanic's hands,

"Thanks" Volcanic said,

"Now what's this about? Because we haven't been apart of the team very long" Howl asked,

"Wel, l this is when everyone draws names from a box and gets them a gift" Tails said,

"So everyone get a name from the box" Amy said with a boc in her hands,

Everyone got a name from the box and Sonic was shocked to see who he had to get a gift for.

"Umm..umm..uhhh" Sonic was shocked,

"What's wrong Sonic?' Tails asked,

"I need you guys to come in the other room!" Sonic grabbed them and ran into Tails room,

"What's wrong Sonic?" Boom asked,

"It's who I have to get a gift for!" Sonic said,

"Who is it? Wait...it's Amy isn't it?" Knuckles asked,

"Yes!" Sonic yelled,

"We have to think of something...oh no" Boom said,

"What, did you come up with something?" Sonic asked,

"Yeah, but you won't like it" Boom said,

"Anything as long as it's not...you're thinking of the thing I won't do aren't you?" Sonic asked,

"Yeah" Boom said,

"Oh no!" Sonic panicked,

"We can't think of anything else though" Howl said,

"We could get her a Justin Beiber CD" Tails said,

"What are we trying to do make her throw up?" Volcanic said,

"Is that an option?" Sonic asked,

"No" Howl said,

"Don't worry we'll come up with something else" Knuckles said,

They all thought for hours, but didn't come up with anything.

"Well I guess you have no choice Sonic, I'll say something nice at your funeral" Knuckles said,

"It's not the end of the world man" Howl said,

"I guess I have no choice**gulp**" Sonic said,

"Let's just get a good night sleep" Tails said,

"Okay" Sonic sighed,

**Christmas Day.**

"Good luck" Volcanic said to Sonic,

"Thanks" Sonic said as they walked through the door,

Everyone gave eachother their presents except for Sonic.

"A-A-Amy?" Sonic asked,

"Yes?" Amy said,

"I-I got something for you" Sonic said,

"Really? What is it?" Amy asked,

"It's umm-" Sonic said, but got cut off,

"Sonic, looks like I got your name" Volcanic said saving Sonic,

"Thanks man, Amy close your eyes" Sonic said,

Volcanic got blue spray paint and sprayed it on himself and then made his quills like Sonic's then put on green contact lenses.

"You owe me big man!" Volcanic said to Sonic,

"Okay, Amy here it is" Sonic said,

Volcanic made the ultimate sacrifice and kissed Amy(She scares me so much).

"Wooooow!" Amy yelled and fainted,

"What happened, did you do it?" Tails said to Volcanic who he thought was Sonic,

"Did I do what?" Sonic said coming up from behind Tail's,

"What? But..you..and..he?" Knuckles asked,

"I switched places with Sonic because I got his name and he's my friend" Volcanic said, while wipping off the wet spray paint on his face,

"Nice one, bro" Howl said,

"Yeah that was pretty good" They all said,

"What's going on?" Amy said while waking up,

"I'm out of here" Volcanic said,

"Sonic what happened?" Amy asked,

"Umm I gave you your present" Sonic said,

"Oh yeah, thank you Sonic" Amy said while fainting again,

"Is she back to sleep?" Volcanic asked,

"Yeah" Boom said,

"Few!" Volcanic said,

"Ugh" Amy moaned,

"Uh oh you better get out of here Sonic I'll take care of this, I thought of everything" Volcanic said, while spraying blue spray paint on his face,

"Thanks again" Sonic said, while running to his house,

"Ugh, oh Sonic thank you that was the best Christmas gift ever!" Amy said while hugging Volcanic who she thought was Sonic,

"_Maybe not the best gift, I think the best gift is getting away from you" Volcanic thought,_

"Oh Sonic please let me return the gift!" Amy said,

"Umm, sure" Volcanic said in Sonic's voice,

They kissed which made Volcanic barf on the inside and made his eyes widen.

"Are you as suprised as I am Sonic?" Amy said, while hugging Volcanic,

"Amy...I..can't..breath" Volcanic said,

"Oh sorry" Amy said,

"Ugh well I guess I'm off!" Volcanic said, while running to Sonic's house,

"I can't believe that worked" Boom said to the other guys,

"You and me both" Tail's said,

**At Sonic's house.**

"Sonic you owe me even more" Volcanic said,

"Why?" Sonic asked,

"I had to kiss her twice" Volcanic said to Sonic,

"Wow, sorry, but I know that I owe you" Sonic said,

"I have to wash my mouth out now. Do you have any mouth wash or Bleach?" Volcanic asked,

"Yeah, I have mouth wash" Sonic said,

"Thanks" Volcanic said,

Suddenly their was a knock on the door, it was Amy.

"Come in" Sonic said nervously,

"Hi, Sonic" Amy said with a blush,

"Umm..Amy What are you doing here?" Sonic said, taking a step back,

"I came for some more of a kiss" Amy said,

"But, umm**sigh**ok" Sonic sighed,

"Hehehehe" Amy giggled,

Suddenly Volcanic stepped out of the bathroom and saw Sonic kissing Amy and got a camera out of no where.

"Hey guys" Volcanic said,

"Volcanic, what are you doing with that camera?" Sonic said,

"I'm capturing this kiss, what else would I be doing?" Volcanic said,

"Erase it, now!" Amy said getting out her Piko Piko Hammer,

"Don't worry I just wanted to have fun I'll delete it right now" Volcanic said, while erasing the video,

"By the way what are you doing with blue paint on your arm?" Amy asked,

"Umm..I was painting..Sonic's wall after an accident with a Chaos Spear that Shadow threw" Volcanic said,

"And why are your quills the same as Sonic's?" Amy asked getting a bit angry,

Volcanic looked at Sonic and he kissed Amy making her faint and forget what happened at his house.

"Nice save" Volcanic said, while returning his quills back to his normal way and wipping off the blue paint,

"Thanks and nice one blaming the paint on Shadow" Sonic said,

"Yeah I was serious about the accident" Volcanic,

"Oh well I'll deal with that later" Sonic said,

"Well seeya later" Volcanic said.

THE END


End file.
